A liquid discharge device includes a liquid discharge head (inkjet head) for discharging liquid (ink) and a liquid circulation device for circulating liquid in a circulation path including the liquid discharge head. The liquid circulation device replenishes ink from an ink replenishing tank to the liquid discharge head and collects the ink from the liquid discharge head to return it to the ink replenishing tank. The liquid circulation device has a pump that uses an actuator becoming deformed according to an applied voltage. The liquid circulation device adjusts a driving voltage to be applied to the actuator constituting the pump by adjusting an output voltage of a booster circuit. Thus, the liquid circulation device adjusts a liquid feeding capability of the pump.
In the liquid circulation device, when an ink remaining amount in the ink replenishing tank is not detected, there is a case that sufficient ink cannot be supplied to the liquid discharge head. As a result, there is a problem that a discharge failure and temperature rise may occur in the liquid discharge head.